


No More Time

by Miri1984



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Endgame Fic, Kissing, M/M, Not Happy, everything is awful oh god somebody do something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Set in the hypothetical endgame of the series. Guess what, everything is awful. But these two dorks still love each other.





	No More Time

There was no more time, and Martin stood close enough to him to touch, the old, hopeful expression on his face. The expression Jon thought had been lost with his coma, with Peter Lukas, with all the things he’d done and not done to try to claw back to a place where they were safe.

All the things he’d done, and none of them had worked, and still, still he had _hope._

“I think we all gave up on this ending happily a long time ago,” Jon said, and he hated that Martin’s expression hardened, although he didn’t look away, didn’t mutter an apology. He’d found his strength, and Jon was proud of him for that, even as he cursed that he’d been forced into it. “The last thing in the world I want… I couldn’t… I couldn’t bear it if I hurt you. Not again. I’ve already done enough to…”

“Please, Jon. This… isn’t about you hurting me.”

“Isn’t it? Everything that’s happened, all the things I’ve put you through. I left you alone, I let Sasha… and Tim....”

“You didn’t kill them,” Martin said. “And I put _myself_ here. You’re the one who’s always talking about choices, and you have to admit the only choice I can be absolutely certain was mine - the one I made before all of… all of this even started. The only choice that hasn’t been… I don’t know, corrupted by all this...  was… you.”

Jon snorted. “I still don’t know what the hell it is you see in me.”

Martin’s hand came up to cup his cheek and Jon flinched, then made a frustrated sound. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Sorry. Just. So many things… so many of the things that have touched me have…” _hurt me._ Martin’s hand dropped and Jon Knew that he was cursing himself internally, knew that even after everything, he still didn’t have the certainty that Jon had, the knowledge that this was real, this was something he felt, something human.

Martin. The last part of his humanity with any degree of certainty about it.

Jon brought his own hands up and almost forcefully cupped Martin’s face in them, conscious even now of the shiny burnt skin on his palm, the pocked worm scars on the other, the ragged mess of experience that he wore over his skin. None of this made sense. He was warped and broken and a long, long way from human and Martin still cared.

He Knew that Martin loved him. He didn’t Know why.

Martin’s eyes widened as Jon pulled him close and kissed him. It wasn’t a gentle thing, what they shared. It couldn’t be, when so much about this was desperate. The world was literally ending and they didn’t have time for this, they didn’t have time for Martin’s arms to reach up and around his shoulders, didn’t have time to gasp each other’s names as they broke apart and rested their heads together, tears gathering in the corners of Martin’s eyes as his own misted and blurred.

“I’m so sorry,” he breathed.

Martin shook his head. “You don’t need to be,” he said, and carded a hand through the mess that was Jon’s hair. It was so gentle, so soft and so… Martin. Perhaps there was something left in him that was human, that he could feel angry that this was all they would get.  

But there was no more time, and they had both made their choices long ago.


End file.
